Yandere Canada and the Lovable American
by Iceprincess9990
Summary: Canada was having a normal school of being unnoticed but it all changed when America was transferred to the school, what will now happen to the so called American and his friends?
1. The Meeting

**Yandere Canada and the Lovable American**

Author's Note: This fanfic is going to be cut up into part 1,2,3 etc. or what u want to call them chapters. It's going to be my first long multi-chaptered fanfic. In later chapters there will be blood and gore, and possibly some tragedy, rape or torture in it. Hetalia is owned by Himekaz Himaruya but the plot and story are mine. Read at your own discretion. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

It was a bright and sunny morning, when an alarm went off and the very tired and groggy Canadian woke up, shut off the alarm and got dressed. Since it was a new school day he decided to wear his full school uniform. He got his breakfast and went off to school. When he went into the classroom, like always he was unnoticed by anyone in the class except the teacher of course, so when he just got in he took his seat and started looking out the window. The teacher then announced that there is a new transfer student. When he stepped in, Canada looked at him and instantly fell in love. He was told to sit beside Canada and so he did.

For the next week, Canada has been stalking America home and basically everywhere he goes. When Canada decided to skip class, he walked over to England's house and snuck in from the back door and stole one of his precious American bears. The next day, when America woke up, he was greeted by a bashful Canadian. He freaked out saying "aaaaaahhhh! How did you get into my house!" Canada replied "I just came in the front door." He had a giant smile on his face. America asked him "where did my stuffed bear go?" with a worried face. Canada simply replied "what bear?" "The bear that was sitting on my countertop," said America pointing at the counter, Canada replied saying "oh that bear, well I simply took care of it, wanna see it?" America is like sure, and Canada pulled it out of his bag and what America saw was the bear cut on the neck, the limbs detached and the eyes out of they're sockets. America was wide eyed with tears nearly strolling down his eyes. Canada then broke the silence saying "what I did to this bear, I'm going to do to you if you deny my love confession." Despite the warning America said "no." Canada then pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stuck it into America. When he passed out, Canada carried the unconscious America to his house where the basement is and wrapped him up in rope on the chair.

The next day, when he woke up he was in the basement and scared because of what happened the other day. When Canada woke up, he found America awake and said "well look who decided to wake up?" with a giant grin on his face. America asked "where am I?" Canada replied saying "my house, more specifically my basement." America then asked" what are you going to do to me?" "Well I'm going to torture you until you agree to my confession silly," he replied with a giant grin on his face. America went wide eyed and then Canada picked up a knife and said "welcome to hell, America."


	2. The Start of Bloodshed

**Chapter 2: The Start of Bloodshed**

America fell unconscious after Canada said that and woke up back in his own house on his bed. But when he saw the wall of his bedroom he saw the words "I'll be watching you America, and you better notice me or else..." in blood and he wondered where the blood came from, when he took off his shirt he noticed cut marks all over his front and realized that Canada used his blood to write the message. America than got dressed and went to school, where his friends were hanging out and started talking to them, while Canada watched him from a distance talking to some of his classmates about the homework.

The next couple of days were of no interest on Canada's part until he spotted America talking to England about them possibly getting together until he heard England confess to him, which made Canada really jealous so he decided to kill England at the school at specific time to he wrote a message that said "come to the back of the school at 4:50pm, so we could talk about Homework-Canada", and so oblivious to the fact that Canada was going to kill him, so he went at the appointed time. So Canada was standing where he appointed England to go with a knife behind his back and when England walked up to him Canada asked "did you by any chance ask America out today?" England still oblivious to what he's holding says "yes I did, why are you asking?" "Because America is supposed to be mine to take, not yours so your going to pay with your life!" Canada said as he pulled the knife out from behind his back quickly and started to stab England to death while saying "YOU" stab, "DON'T" stab, "TAKE" stab, "AMERICA" stab, AWY FROM ME!" As he said stabbing England in the head in his final stab. Canada then decided to take the body away to his house in his guitar case. After he took the body to his basement, he wrote "NOW DO YOU NOTICE ME AMERICA?" with England's blood. After that job was done, he called America to go over to his house.

After a few minutes went by, America knocked on Canada's door. Canada opened it and forcibly pulled America over to where England's body is and America went wide-eyed in horror at what he saw. Canada then said "this is what happens if you say yes to anyone who confesses to you behind the school or anywhere in particular." America then tried to get out of the house, but Canada won't allow it, so he blocked it. "If you say anything to the police or any authority in particular, I'll kill you, got that?" America then nodded and Canada let him out. ' _I swear on my life that if anyone gets too close to my America, I'll kill them without a second thought'_ , pledged Canada as he walked to his bedroom to get changed. He then lied down on his bed and fell asleep, happy knowing that he killed someone for America's love. He then woke up the next morning thinking ' _this is just the beginning; I'll kill everyone in the school if need be for America to acknowledge me for who I am',_ after he thought that, he went straight to school.


	3. Trust and Betrayal

**Chapter 3: Trust and Betrayal**

The next morning, Canada got up and did his usual morning routine like nothing has happened. He then went to school where he was met by France, who just recently got back from his trip in Paris. Canada waved to him and he gladly went over and started chatting about his trip. France then asked directly "where is England, I would like to tell him about my trip". Canada then replied "ummmmm, he went away for 'sometime' and won't be back for a 'while'". France just shrugged it off and asked "where did he go?" "He went to uhhhhhh Russia?" Canada replied with a questioning face. France just said okay and went about his business.

When America went to the school, Canada was standing at the tree, waiting for him to enter the school grounds. America looked at him with more fear than anything else and waved to him with a notably fake smile, and walked on. Canada was still not impressed with the way America said "hi" to him and was full of rage. When school was in session, Canada looked at him and started to sent notes around during class saying "remember what happened last time?", and "why do you still not notice me?". There was also another thing he wrote which said "either you notice me in a week or I'll kill my one and only friend". America went wide-eyed at that note, at the end of the school day, America walked home by himself, thinking about the friend he was talking about in the note. He was then lying down on his bed thinking _if Canada would go so far as to kill someone who just confessed to me, why would he go so far as to kill his own friend?_ He then fell into a deep sleep thinking about what Canada said in the note.

The entire week went by and America went to the entrance gateway of the school, where Canada was standing and America decided to pretend to not see him, which made Canada pissed. So when the day went by, he called France saying "want to come over to my house at 5, I have something to speak to you about." "Okay, I'll be there", France replied, unsure of what Canada wanted to talk about. So it became 5pm and Canada heard the doorbell ring and went to get it. He opened the door and said "France your right on time, come on in", France then went inside the house and sat on the couch. Canada then made them tea, which he put a sleeping pill into France's drink and handed it to him. They were talking about school projects until France started to feel the effects of the drug kick in and fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke up, he looked around the room he was in for a bit before blinking a lot in order for his eyes to adjust. When his eyes were adjusted, he then looked around more and felt his wrist tied up against something. He then heard someone going down the stairs and going into the room. The door opened and Canada came into the room, France then asked him "what's the meaning of this?", Canada then replied with a little bit of a smirk saying "if America can make sacrifices then so can I". Canada then brought out a knife and an electrical device, France then found out why he was wet and looked beneath him and saw water in a tub. He was then terrified about what would happen next, then he asked "Canada why are you doing this? what's the point?" Canada then replied with a simple smirk, unable to answer France's question. Canada then proceeded with the knife and started stabbing France, and while he was doing that, he was crying but at the same time smiling because he's able to make a sacrifice in order to get America. After he was done with that, he then brought out the electrical device and put it inside of the bathtub with the knife stuck in it, he then put the plug into the outlet and turned it on, France then got electrocuted and died. Canada then took the body upstairs to his giant freezer and left the body inside the freezer while crying. He then locked it and left his house to go to the church to beg for forgiveness. When he went to his house he waited till 11 to fall asleep and wait till the next day.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** The 4th chapter wont be coming out in a while because of about 10 other fanfics I have to do, but it might come out somewhere in December so please be patient and I might post some other fanfics once I finish the chapters for them so enjoy the other ones when they come out, eventually.


	5. The Dream

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, as I had no inspiration for the year, and had writers block. So, I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter!

Whilst asleep, Canada had a dream, or more like a flashback dream, where he was locked up in a dungeon underneath the school, and was forcibly moved to a torture chamber, where he was subjected to physical abuse by whipping and burning, and mental abuse by isolation. He was then saved by a certain person, who goes by the name of France. But he then woke up, tearing up a little bit, and regretting killing France in the first place. He then wiped off the tears and got up "why did I have that dream?" He asked with a troubled look on his face.

He then headed out to school, where Spain and Prussia was waiting for him. "Where is France?" Spain then asked with a troubled look on his face. "We've been looking for him everywhere but can't find him." Prussia continued, pissing Spain off. Canada was then looking at them and didn't reply back. They then grabbed him and demanded where France was, and Canada simply slapped their hand away and ran off, leaving them puzzled, and extremely worried. They then shrugged it off as France being sick and walked to school, where they met Canada staring at America. "Canada!", Spain called out to him, while running, with Prussia following closely behind. He then jumped and turned around looking puzzled. "Don't bother me", he said with a very angry look on his face. It made them look at each other, even more puzzled, then they walked towards him and asked "can we come over to your place afterschool"? Canada then said with a sigh, "fine".

 **TIMESKIP-AFTERSCHOOL**

Both Spain and Prussia were waiting outside the school for Canada. When Canada showed up, he had his head down, thinking about the flashback that he had. They then walked to his house (which wasn't far from the school) and went inside. Prussia then asked Canada if he could get something from the freezer, and Canada said yes, completely forgetting about the body in the freezer. When Prussia opened the freezer, he then saw the body fall out, and it took time to process but, when he saw that it was France, he screamed. Canada and Spain quickly ran to the kitchen, and Canada went speechless. "Why is France's body in the freezer and dead to boot?" Spain asked with an angry expression on his face, Canada remained speechless. He then ran to grab a sharp knife and repeatedly stabbed Spain in the chest. He then turned to Prussia, who was in complete fear, and threw a knife into Prussia's eye, and repeatedly stabbed him in the chest as well. He then stared at the bodies and the knife in complete shock, since his body moved on its own and started to tear up.

He then took the bodies and threw them into a fire pit he made to burn the bodies. After that he went to sleep and had another flashback where he was getting whipped and forced to kill other people. After that dream, he stayed up and couldn't go back to sleep, and prayed that France, Spain, and Prussia found peace somewhere.


End file.
